Bee Swarm Spell
|lethality = 19 |rateoffire = 88 |attribute = |capacity = 1 |mobility = 65 |cost = 180 |Level required = 12 |image = Bee Swarm Spell-0.png|Appearance Bee swarm spell icon.png|Kill icon |released = 11.0.0 |theme = Magic/Bee }} The Bee Swarm Spell was a Primary weapon introduced in the 11.0.0 update and deleted in 15.2.0. Description It was a yellow bee spell that would shoot bees that follow the player. It dealt above-average damage, had a decent fire rate, low capacity (but it didn't need to reload) and had above-average weight for lower levels. It was entirely deleted from the game in the 15.2.0 update. Appearance Much like the other spells, it was a book, but hazel and gold in color. The front page had a picture of a bee on it. While holding this weapon, the player seemed to be holding a small swarm of bees. When fired, one giant bee was shot and homed in on the nearest enemy player. Combat The player would hold the book on the left hand and the bees on the right. When shooting, the player would throw a group of swarming bees. Since this weapon had one capacity per shot, it would never reload. Since delay mechanics didn't exist before the weapon's deletion, it had no delay between weapon switching. Strategy This weapon deals above average damage, has a decent fire rate, low capacity but doesn't have a need to reload, and above-average weight for lower levels. Tips * Engage in close-quarter maps to save ammo. * Use this in close to medium/slightly longer range, and try to aim for the nearest player. * Go for the weakened opponents because they don't strafe much and can be easily taken off by its bees. * It does area damage, use it against groups of enemies. * Be careful while moving and shooting at the same time, because you can easily walk into the bees and kill yourself. Counters * Much like you would dodge the Smart Bullet Bazooka, you must use a high-mobility weapon to outrun the bullets this weapon shoots, as they do have a timed explosive. * This weapon does not have a scope, so be sure to engage the user from afar. You can easily defeat the users using snipers. Especially the prototype or basically any other long ranged weapons. * Also be sure to run around a tight corner, as the bullets must slow down considerably to be able to turn and target you. Recommended Maps * Pool Party Equipment Setups Have a lethal long-range weapon. * This weapon's homing attribute makes it one of the most annoying weapons in the game. It's area damage with its fire rate paired with the damage the spell can pack makes it something most would want to avoid. However, it can run out of ammo very quickly and is practically useless in mid to long ranges. So, have a good backup such as the Infiltrator and a good sniper, such as the Future Sniper Rifle. Changelog ;11.0.0 Initial release. ;15.2.0 It was entirely removed from the game. Trivia * In the 15.2.0 update, it was removed from the game completely due to community feedback urging for its removal. Any player that has bought it previously will be issued a full refund. The Smart Bullet Bazooka, Swarmer, Judge, Nanobots Rifle, and the Resurrection were removed as well. * This is currently one of the 11 spells in the game, the others being the Frost Beam Spell, the Thunder Spell, the Love Spell, the Poison Spell, the Airblade Spell, the Curse Spell, the Shadow Spell, the Earth Spike Spell, the Fireball Spell and the Spell of Bats. * As of 11.0.0, this was the first and only Primary weapon which is a spell. ** Though, in the 13.2.0 update, a second Primary spell was added, the Poison Spell. * This, alongside the Thunder Spell, are the only spells with single shots stated in the stats page. * Though it's not stated, this weapon performs area damage; the area damage effect is so minor, it's almost never noticeable in battle. * This is the first (and currently only) spell that got removed from the game. * In the 13.5.0 update, this weapon received a combat level of 8. ** However, previous owners of this weapon had one with a higher combat level (this varies between levels). Gallery Removed Items 15.2.0.png|A popup window listing the removed weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Homing Missile Category:Themed Category:Area Damage Category:Spells Category:Removed Category:Single Shots Category:Epic